nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Hammond
A mysterious man dressed in a black suit and black sunglasses. He states that he likes to watch and will often do so from his dark vehicle - out of sight. Arthur has an often discrete, but distinct, sinister side. People accuse him of being very cryptic. He does not like to disclose information and is well worded. Arthur Hammond is a character role-played by TheDondi. Background Arthur Hammond has a medical background away from the Pillbox hospital where he was known as "Solomon". It has been hinted at that Solomon is his name when going out to dispose of people. Occupation Nora Dupres has once inquired what it is exactly that Arthur does, not believing that he was merely a towtruck-driver. Officially, has been doing the following: * Managing races at the Tuner Shop and fixing cars. * Towing vehicles. * Playfully slipped into the role of''' Kevin Shaw's' assistant and paralegal. * Worked as a paralegal for [[Erin Cox|'Erin Cox']] and various other lawyers to gather intel. Arthur has claimed that he "deals in information". He is very experienced in gathering intel and has various spots for spying across the city. Arthur Hammond is a '''criminal doctor' though he has mentioned that it is merely his job on the side. It has been mentioned that he is better at 'putting people down' than getting them back on their feet. '-Vanilla Unicorn-' Now the owner of the Vanilla Unicorn and leading drive behind the construction beneath it, Arthur spends a lot of his time managing the place and employees. He has bought out the claims of GSF and presents the VU as a neutral spot in the southside. Recent Events Arthur has been playing mindgames with Chief of Police Vladimir Raven, calling him from a burner phone as 'The Doctor', as well as stabbing him and gaining information regarding Bovice, whom Arthur was looking forward to capturing. To him, Bovice has bad craftsmanship in his mission. It should also be noted that he had also invested time into Nora Dupres and shaping the DOJ '''and was upset upon finding out about her death. Arthur made '''Vladimir Raven '''aware of the connection between him and his persona with the raven's mask, "The Doctor" through a comment, yet '''Raven had no proof until Raja Bahadur accidentally confirmed his identity in passing in a conversation with Raven. The resulting conflict escalated in multiple parties' involvement upon Arthur finding out through Raven. Arthur was also given a timeframe in which to bring Bovice to the PD, Raven threatening him with exposing his dealings. Seeing his only options either the firing squad or maximum security, Arthur got to work. Previously Arthur had told Sonya Summers and Gomer Colton that he would give them $500,000 if they would turn in Bovice Wilkinson. Gomer Colton 'agreed and they kidnapped him with the help of 'Adrienne West '''within the 24 hours. '''Adrienne West he later manipulated to dislike the PD and DOJ, taking the criminal's side. She resigned from her position. Arthur and his dealings with the many gangs have come under further intense scrutiny by the CID with Trooper Jackie Snow and Chief Vladimir Raven leading the investigation. A CI '''has spoken out against him. There is an active investigation on Arthur Hammond. Vladimir Raven''' wants to kill him due to not delivering Bovice after capturing him as per deal. Relationships He has chosen his interactions with others very carefully: at this stage he has been known to meet with Pixie Plum and Nora Dupree - whom he protected from criminals for his own amusement and was heavily influenced by her death. Due to her passing, he has evolved further distaste for Bovice Wilkinson. Gomer Colton '''was his first close associate in the city. Arthur occasionally gambles with '''Kevin Shaw and has behaved protectively of "his lawyer", also hiring him for legal coverage for the strip club. Nino Chavez is aware of Arthur's medical capabilities and employs him as a close confidant. Arthur Hammond has no gang affiliations and has chosen to avoid getting too involved in anyone's business outright. He plays his role as a neutral party, also enforcing the neutrality and safe haven of the Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club. As The Doctor, Arthur revived and treated [[Sonya Summers|'Sonya Summers']] who was beaten and thrown into the ocean and presumed dead. They worked within the VU until Sonya Summers opened up Black Betty Inc, distancing herself from the strip club. Recently he has taken on a fatherly role for [[Siz Fulker|'Siz Fulker']] as 'Dad 2', as well as spending time with [[Erin Cox|'Erin Cox']] who has significant trust in and personal feelings for Arthur. He rejected her calling him dad, threatening violence. He works closely with Roman "Black Mask" Sionis and Jacob "Funny Man" Storm in involvement to the VU and friendship. The latter had been frequently hired for missions. Friends with Andrew Ducksworth, Jordan Walker. Business relationship with Otto Delmar, though he dislikes getting the man or Joe Caine to focus on work. Quotes * “Your boss made the choice for you.” ''Before shooting David Barker. * "''Don't worry chief, we both know you have an issue with time." * "...And if you continue doing what you do: When I meet the Ferryman to take me from this life to the next, I’ll tarry a while. Because you will be along presently." ''To Dundee. * "''They are people. People before soldiers. Family before obedience. I do not have the luxury you do. I do not have the bonds that you do. And I both hate and envy you for that fact. As I hate all who have that laurel over myself. It provokes my envy because I do not get that luxury. Do not '''fucking' squander it over your fucking pride or they will eat you alive. And no one could fault them for it. You could be the best of all of them. And you are so worried of staying true to things that are so self detrimental that you don’t realise that you are not just killing yourself. You are going to be the death of everyone around you. Be. Better." '' 'To Dundee. '''Threats * "... going to eat (person) with their own teeth." * "Kneecaps are a privilege and not a right." Trivia * Rolled with Kevin Shaw on whether or not they should be married. They then bantered about who sleeps on the couch. * Openly asexual. * He has faked his own death, going off radar for weeks. In addition to this incident, his face had been altered to hide in plain sight. Nino Chavez '''had 'taken his face' as a punishment for questioning his decision regarding '''Sonya Summers. * Shot a man in the middle of MRPD. The charge could not hold up and got removed. * He keeps his record clean. * He is fairly good at imitating voices, pretending to be deceased Kermit Delaw to take care of West's destroyed psyche. * Always wears gloves, blends in with other outfits when "hunting". * Drives a black, one of a kind tuner car, the Ellie, an old mustang. * Bought a motorcycle. Does not like his vehicles dirty/broken. Category:Male